Take a Break
by DMGirl4Ever
Summary: Dark has spent a lot of time working on his spells, and someone thinks he should take a break and have some fun. Dark Magician X Sorcerer of Dark Magic YAOI, Lemon, Full Summary Inside!


**Take a Break**

**Dark has been working on new spells, but someone thinks he's been working too much and needs to relax and have some fun. Sorcerer of Dark Magic will stop at nothing until Dark realizes he needs to stop working on his spells all the time and spend time with him. But, will Sorcerer's idea of having Dark reflecting on this drive Dark over the edge and reveal his true feelings for the fellow spellcaster?**

**Dark Magician X Sorcerer of Dark Magic YAOI, Lemon**

**DM Girl: I've never seen any stories with Sorcerer of Dark Magic so I guess this might be a first**

**Mahado: DM Girl doesn't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! or Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie**

Dark had been working for hours on a new spell, trying to get it ready for his apprentice to learn it. He had barely gotten any sleep but was using a spell to keep himself alert and awake so he can finish what he was doing. Actually, working on spells was the only thing he had done in the past few days besides eat. Even though he was engaged in his work, he still had the common sense to know to eat.

'_I should be done already'_ Dark thought. _'Why is this taking so long to get right?'_

With one last try, he finished the spell and went to go test it out. It was supposed to send things directly to the Shadow Realm in case their master needed to use it in a duel. Yami had told Dark to stop working on the spells and take a rest from everything, but Dark was determined to do otherwise.

As he reached the spot where he was going to test the spell, he looked around and hoped he was alone. Dark didn't need any distractions and needed to concentrate on the spell at hand. He took out his staff and was about to start the spell when there was a crash behind him and another staff knocked his out of his hand.

"Who did that?" Dark yelled and spun around. He saw his apprentice standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"Sorcerer put me up to it! He said you needed to stop working and take a break!" Dark Magician Girl said and ran off.

Dark sighed and went to go get his staff. _'Maybe I should test the spell out on him instead of some random object. Then he will leave me alone.'_

Once he had his staff, he walked in the direction Dark Magician Girl had gone, because Sorcerer of Dark Magic was sure to be near by. It didn't take long before Dark saw the shadow of his apprentice and heard her talking to someone.

"He seemed really mad Sorcerer." Dark Magician Girl said. "I don't think your other plan is going to work if the first one didn't."

Dark heard Sorcerer sigh. "Well at least let me try."

Just hearing Sorcerer's voice made Dark both happy, and mad. Dark had been partners with Sorcerer for awhile, but wanted to be more than just partners with him. He loved Sorcerer's voice and his long blonde hair that was the same length as his own purple hair. Even so, Dark had never told Sorcerer, or for that matter anyone, of his feelings for the other spellcaster.

"Hopefully it will." The apprentice said and Dark heard Sorcerer walk off. Dark moved forward and about ran into his young apprentice.

"Where did Sorcerer go?" Dark said.

Dark Magician Girl jumped, not realizing that Dark was near and would have heard what the two had been saying. "I don't know where. Probably his chambers, you should check there."

"Tell me, why does he not want me working on my spells?" Dark asked, pushing her aside so he could get through.

"Maybe he wants to spend time with you? Ever think about that?" She answered.

Dark stopped in his tracks. "He wants to spend time with me?"

His apprentice sighed. "You think he hasn't noticed your feelings towards him? I've noticed them too you know. You don't do a very good job of hiding them."

"Then tell me, what are his feelings towards me?" Dark said, getting ready to go confront Sorcerer.

"You are going to have to find that out yourself." His apprentice said, walking in the opposite direction, leaving Dark to go find Sorcerer.

Dark sighed and walked out of the room, heading in the direction of Sorcerer's chambers. He had only seen Sorcerer walk to them, and just knew the location; never had he gone inside, but he would have to now. As he reached the door, he sighed, not knowing what lay behind the door or what Sorcerer would be doing.

He carefully knocked on the door, and when there wasn't an answer, he turned the doorknob, stepping inside. The room was blue and black, the colors that best fitted Sorcerer, just like Dark's room was purple, and Dark Magician Girl's was pink and blue. On a desk opposite the door, was Sorcerer's staff and his magician's armor.

'_That is just great I have no idea what he could be doing now_' Even though Dark could imagine some things. Those things brought on him imagining what Sorcerer could be doing to him. Stuck in these thoughts, he didn't hear someone come up behind him.

"What are you doing?" Sorcerer said. Dark jumped and spun around. Behind him, Sorcerer was standing there shirtless with only his pants and boots on. Their faces were only inches apart and Dark hoped Sorcerer couldn't hear his heart start to speed up.

"I was looking for you." Dark said and stepped back. He had stepped back enough so Sorcerer could enter the room, and when he did he shut and locked the door behind him.

"And I thought you had spells to work on like you have been for almost the past week." Sorcerer said, leaning against the door, blocking Dark's hope of getting out of here.

"I did but you put my apprentice up to stopping me from working so I came to find you." Dark said, starting to feel uncomfortable in the room all alone with Sorcerer.

Sorcerer just nodded. "Indeed I did because you work too hard. Besides, Yami said we needed a break but instead you continue to work!"

Dark didn't care what Sorcerer said and just looked around his room, noticing that Sorcerer had either been rearranging things or was trying to find something. It was easier for Dark to look around the room instead of at Sorcerer, because Sorcerer had lots of muscle and it was all showing except for what was trying to be concealed by the skin tight pants. Dark said a silent thank you in his head that he himself still had his armor on so Sorcerer wouldn't be able to see what this situation was doing to him.

"Dark?" Sorcerer said, snapping his fingers and snapping Dark out of his trance.

"Can you just let me out so I can get back to work?" Dark said, trying to get out of this situation so he could do something about it.

"Look," Sorcerer said pointing to the wall where chains hung. "I'll tie you up there by your wrists and ankles until you will stop thinking about work, unless you tell me now that if I open this door you won't go back to work."

"Well I can't tell you that it would be a lie." Dark said and then regretted saying that.

Sorcerer snapped his fingers and the chains shot out of the wall and grabbed Dark around the wrist and ankles, causing Dark to drop his staff and be pulled to the wall. The chains snapped back into place on the wall, but now Dark was entangled in them.

'_This is just making it worse_' Dark thought and remembered a dream he had like this once. He tried pulling at the chains and even tried using magic to make them let him go, but Sorcerer's magic was just a little stronger than his own, making the magic useless.

"You aren't getting out of there until you say you won't go back to working." Sorcerer said, grabbing a book off the shelf and going and sitting on his bed and began to read.

Dark knew the book Sorcerer had wasn't a spell book, because all of those were located in the Magician's Library. He barely got a glance at the cover, but realized what kind of book it was. This was only going to make things worse for him if Sorcerer had the intended reaction that he had to stuff like that.

"Please Sorcerer, please let me out." Dark pleaded but Sorcerer acted like he didn't hear him. Instead, he just got up and walked into a side room, leaving Dark alone in the room still chained to the wall.

'_I hope he comes back soon. I can't stay here forever!'_ Dark thought and again tried to get free from the chains. They didn't budge and then he realized that they were wrapped around his armor.

With a snap of his fingers, the armguards and boots were off and the chains became loose. Dark went to pull his hands out of the chains but they soon tightened back around him. He cursed the fact that Sorcerer was smart enough to think of something like that.

Dark put his head against the wall and then heard something on the other side. He looked at the door that Sorcerer had gone through and realized the Sorcerer would be in the room behind him. Dark turned his head so that his ear was against the wall and he was able to listen to what Sorcerer was doing. He heard Sorcerer moan and then a word escaped Sorcerer's mouth that surprised Dark.

"…Dark…" Sorcerer moaned, not knowing the person he is thinking about would be able to hear him.

It now became too much for Dark to handle. He felt himself grow hard from hearing Sorcerer just moan his name. Now he knew why Sorcerer had left the room, and it only made Dark harder to think about it. He wanted Sorcerer out here instead of in there, but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh Ra." Dark barely whispered as what he was wearing made him feel restrained even more. He hated using magic in a situation like this but it seemed like there was no other choice. Hopefully Sorcerer would stop soon because Dark could still hear his moans from the other room.

Saying a silent spell, the armor he was wearing loosened itself so he didn't feel as restrained. With a few more words whispered, his tight pants had moved down in the front so that his length was free, but was still concealed under the armor in case Sorcerer happened to walk back in.

'_I hope he doesn't decide to walk back in as soon as I start._' Dark thought as he snapped his fingers and he felt an invisible hand start to work at his erection, moving back and forth.

"…so…good…" Dark heard Sorcerer say and he continued to hear the other spellcaster moan, which drove Dark even more. Dark started to moan as the invisible hand started to pump harder.

"…Sorcerer…" Dark moaned and imagined this being Sorcerer's hand doing this to him instead of him using magic. There was a crash in the room behind him and Dark realized that Sorcerer had heard him.

There was no time to stop what Dark was doing as Sorcerer threw open the door and about fell inside. Dark could see that Sorcerer was still hard by the bulge in his pants and Dark whispered a few words so that the hand would stop and his armor go back to normal before Sorcerer realized anything.

"What did you just say? I heard you." Sorcerer said, his face flushed.

"What were you doing back there? I heard you." Dark said and smiled a sly smile.

Sorcerer stepped as close as he could to Dark, their faces only inches apart. "I'm not telling you."

"Well I could just say what you were doing because I know." Dark smirked and Sorcerer's face turned red.

"You… you…" Sorcerer stuttered and Dark had to hold back a laugh. As he did, Sorcerer grabbed Dark's head and pressed their lips together.

Dark's eyes widened and then he closed them, trying to deepen the kiss but couldn't because he was still restrained by the chains. Sorcerer ran the tip of his tongue along Dark's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Dark obliged and opened his mouth a little, and Sorcerer's tongue started to explore his fellow spellcaster's mouth.

"Hey, you still have your armor on." Sorcerer said, and snapping his fingers, Dark was now only in pants and his armor rested over near Sorcerer's.

Sorcerer pulled Dark back into a deep kiss, and they were tongue on tongue, their bodies pressed together. Dark let out a moan as their clothed lengths rubbed against each other, and Sorcerer did too.

"…Please…unchain me…" Dark barely got the words out as Sorcerer moved down, leaving bite marks along the spellcaster's neck and collarbone.

"I like you like this, all helpless and can't escape." Sorcerer said and licked one of Dark's nipples, causing Dark to moan and only making him harder than he already was.

As Sorcerer started to tease his nipples, Dark became putty in his hands and was struggling to stay sensible. It only got worse when Sorcerer ran his hands down Dark's sides, and started to slowly remove his pants. As soon as Sorcerer had his pants off, he stared at how big and hard Dark really was.

"Wow Dark." Sorcerer said, just staring at it.

"Now let's see you." Dark said, wishing Sorcerer would hurry up with this.

Sorcerer kept staring at Dark's erection while he slipped off his own pants, revealing his which was just a little bit bigger than Dark's. Dark started to wonder what that would feel like inside of him, and was hoping that his wondering wouldn't be for long and that Sorcerer would do just that.

"Sorcerer please st-" Was all Dark got out before he felt Sorcerer lick his length. He ran his tongue from base to tip before capturing Dark's length in his mouth and beginning to suck.

Dark moaned as Sorcerer started bobbing his head up and down, capturing all of Dark in his mouth. In time with each bob, Dark thrust into Sorcerer's face, face fucking him. Sorcerer started to hum, causing Dark even more pleasure with the vibrations.

"Sorcerer… I'm…" Dark said and then came in Sorcerer's mouth and in his face. Sorcerer let go of Dark's dripping length and swallowed the juices in his mouth.

"Dark you taste amazing." Sorcerer said, capturing his lips in another passionate kiss. Dark could taste himself on the other spellcaster's lips and wished more than ever he wasn't chained up.

As if reading Dark's mind, Sorcerer snapped his fingers and the chains let go of Dark. He fell forward and Sorcerer wrapped his arms around him, while still kissing him. Dark reached down and ran a hand over Sorcerer's erection and a moan escaped Sorcerer's mouth and Dark took the opportunity to slip his tongue in his fellow spellcaster's mouth. They were soon in a battle for dominance and Sorcerer won, pushing Dark towards the bed.

Dark fell backwards onto the bed and Sorcerer climbed on top of him, grinding their hips together, making Dark hard and creating friction between the two. Moans escaped their mouths and Sorcerer started to tease Dark's nipples again before stopping.

"Sorcerer what are you-" Dark gasped as Sorcerer inserted one finger into his entrance, touching his prostate. Sorcerer inserted another finger inside Dark and started moving them in and out, each time hitting his prostate.

Dark continued to moan as Sorcerer inserted another finger, now with three inside of him, stretching Dark. Sorcerer took his fingers out and lined himself up with Dark's entrance. Dark nodded and Sorcerer pushed himself in, not stopping to see if Dark was okay.

"You are so big Sorcerer." Dark said and moaned as Sorcerer started thrusting into him hard.

"You are so tight Dark." Sorcerer said and slammed into Dark, hitting his prostate, exciting a small yelp from the spellcaster.

As Sorcerer continued to slam into him, Dark moaned harder each time Sorcerer hit his prostate, driving them him closer and closer to the edge. Noticing Dark's forgotten erection, Sorcerer started pumping Dark's cock in time with each thrust, causing more moans to escape the magician.

"Sorcerer… I'm close…" Dark said and moaned, driving Sorcerer to slam into him harder, and slamming into Dark's prostate once more, which threw him over the edge.

Dark came with a loud moan of Sorcerer's name all over the two magician's stomachs and Sorcerer's hand. Feeling his muscles tighten around Sorcerer's cock, a few more thrusts and Sorcerer came inside of Dark, filling him to the brim. Sorcerer pulled out of Dark and lay next to him, both magician's exhausted.

"I think you were right Sorcerer." Dark said, and paused trying to catch his breath. "I should take a break. Maybe later we can go to my chambers and play a little game."

"I would like that." Sorcerer said and put his arms around Dark. "But for now we should rest."

Soon both spellcasters were fast asleep in each others arms, a smile on both of their faces.

**Mahado: Dark said he's not talking to you now**

**DM Girl: Oh come on! I did what he wanted!**

**Mahado: He said he needed time to be alone.**

**DM Girl: Oh well. Please Rate and Review!**


End file.
